Too Late?
by NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy
Summary: At the wedding of a certain somebody, Trunks reflects on his feelings for her...Will he tell her about his true feelings or will she go ahead and marry someone else?
1. Regretting

Disclaimer : I certainly don´t own Dragonball Z or it´s characters...duh…sheesh…am I surrounded by insane people or what?  But…if I did, I would be the happiest girl on earth!!! ^_^ So, anywayz...on with the story...erm…I mean, my rambling… 

A/N : It´s my first attempt to write a fic, so bear over with the lack talent...^_~…I´ll try not to torture you too much…hehe…maybe…*cough* This is a T/P folks…I ´m a hardcore fan of this pairing, although I actually enjoy pairing Pan up with…almost anyone…*sigh*…Pan and all the hot bishies ^_^  *shudder*…but you won´t see me rooting for a Babidi/Pan fic anytime soon…*shudder*…ugh…the scary thoughts I have… Lol…anyhoo ^_^ enjoy the fic, I hope it doesn't suck all too much ^_~ 

'bla bla bla' : people´s thoughts

Basically (almost) the entire story is gonna be in Trunks´ POV…I think…don´t hit me if I`m wrong, ´k?  ^_^

  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Author with knowledge of  Trunks´ thoughts POV…(that pretty much goes for the entire story, except for the small part about Gohan…I call it Trunks´s POV, ´k?)

  
'Baka! You´re so stupid!' Trunks continued to scold himself while he desperately watched the woman of his dreams walking up the isle. 

When she got to where he was standing, she paused for a moment, causing her father to stop aswell.   
  


Author with knowledge of Gohan´s thoughts POV…

  
Gohan looked questionably at his daughter and noticed that she was looking at someone in the crowd of people, who where all watching them and waiting for them to continue. He looked at his family and friends, trying to pinpoint what she was looking at. His eyes ended up looking at the familiar face of a certain lavender haired man. 

'Trunks?' 

Gohan knew that his daughter had always been very fond of Trunks, and at one point he had even thought that his little girl might have a crush on the slightly older family friend. Gohan chuckled inwardly, what a strange idea.  Pan and Trunks, a couple?  Not only were they 14 years apart, but there was just no way…no way 

that those two could be a couple.  

Becides, Trunks was the CEO of Capsule Corporations, he was one of the most famous men in the world. A guy who, according to all the gossip and rumors around the world, was involved quite frequently with a variety of young ladies. 

Gohan frowned a bit at that though…Trunks was one of his oldest friends and he didn´t seem to be the kind of man who would have a new lady by his side each week. No, Trunks wasn´t like that.

And Pan…Gohan smiled happily at all the shared memories of his only daughter, her birth, her childhood, the troubling teen years…He hid a small laugh, Pan had been quite a challenge. A rebel like no other…and yet, she still remained his little girl.  Not so much in appearance, but in both his heart…and hers. 

With her youthful and spunky attitude she would be no match for the CEO. Would she?  She might help Trunks to not end up like just another ruthless business man, him having Vegetas genes that might very well be where the younger demi-Saiyan was heading. 

Gohan pondered a bit, but dismissed the thought seing as here she was walking up the isle with him ready to get married, and it wasn´t to Trunks.

He looked at his daughters face smilling and gave her a reassuring nudge on the arm before looking back to the altar where he would be giving her away to another man, the one who would be protecting her from now on, being there for her whenever she needed it.  His daughter was getting married.  
  


Trunks´ POV…

  
Trunks looked at Pan, wondering why she had stopped. 'Could it be...' His eyes lit up when she flashed him a bright smile, but before he could do anything, she suddenly started walking towards the alter again.  His hopes fell to the ground, crushed. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart and he could feel his eyes stinging.

'She looks so happy, but is she really?' Trunks averted his gaze from Pan and locked his eyes on HIM. HE was standing at the alter, happily watching Pan, as she and her father were approaching the happily waiting grom.   
  
Trunks growled, he wanted nothing more than to pound this guy into the ground, disintegrate him and leave nothing more of him than a pile of dust. He wished that he could just run up to Pan, take her in his arms, tell her how much he loved her and apologize for how stupid he had been for not telling her sooner. 

He sighed, now it might be too late...   
  
Trunks mentally kicked himself for being such a damn coward. He had never gotten up the courage to tell Pan how much she meant to him, and it had never crossed his mind that she could fall for someone else, let alone marry the guy! 

'Baka.' He muttered to himself. 'How could I have been so dense...'  
  
His strain of thought was interrupted when he suddenly realised that Pan had reached the alter and was now standing next to HIM, looking dreamingly into his eyes. The priest was already talking, and Trunks began sweating and found himself having trouble breathing aswell.  
  
'What am I going to do? Oh Dende, do something! Anything...' 

So…eh…that was short…I´m sorry…*sobs*…I´ll do better next time, I promise I will!!! *smirks*  I already have the second chapter all planned out…*****insert evil laugh*


	2. Thinking back

Diclaimer : *sigh* Yet again...I don´t own DBZ, so for Dende´s sake, don´t sue!!! Unless you´re really kean on a couple of broken lamps and a muldy old couch, if so...then go right ahead, be my guest!  
  
A/N : *has shocked look on her face* I can´t believe someone actually reviewed!!! I´m just so...surprised...*sniffle*...*blows nose*...*clears throat* So anywayz.I got this chapter out as soon as I could.what has it been 1-2 days? I just got so excited about getting reviews that I felt inspired to keep going even though I wasn´t quite what was gonna happen next.^_^ I was gonna finish the fic even if I didn´t get any reviews, but I must admit that it was cool to know that someone actually liked my writing.hehe.I feel loved.and ready for another chapter ^_^  
  
THANK YOU to the people who actually found it worth while to review the first chapter of my fic.  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *starts crying*...It´s so wonderful...*wipes tears*...  
  
  
  
'.......' : Trunks thinking/thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
This entire chapter is gonna be in Author Who Knows Trunks´ Thoughts POV...eh.right..  
  
  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The young Guardian of Earth clearly had more important things to do than listen to Trunks desperate pleas.  
  
Trunks began to panic, cold sweat appearing on his forehead. He looked around frantically for some kind of miracle to happen that would end this nightmare. HIS nightmare to be exactly. Because as he desperately let his gaze wander around the chapel, all he could see was the happy faces of his family and friends. No one seemed to be noticing the agony he was in.  
  
He watched Videl beam with pride and wipe away tears of joy while she looked at her daughter; Trunks also noticed the faint look of sadness in Gohan´s eyes, most likely because his "little" girl was about to leave her parents and childhood behind, and embark on life´s journey as an adult.  
  
Trunks could only imagine what it must feel like, letting your one and only daughter go. But then again, at this peticuliar moment Trunks most immediate concern was his own agonizing feelings, he didn´t really feel like having the burden of Gohan´s problems on his shoulders aswell.  
  
The priest kept talking, but Trunks didn´t hear a word of what he said. All he could do was stare at the raven haired beauty who was standing tall and proud at the alter next to her soon to be husband.  
  
'Grr..' The mere thought of "his" Panny with another man for the rest of her life, away from him, was enough to make him frown and growl furiously. At that moment he felt a disturbing feeling of someone watching him, and when he turned around his eyes met a pair of glaring onyx orbs.  
  
It was his father.  
  
Trunks tried to figure out why his father was staring so intensely at him, but as always the face of his father showed no emotion whatsoever. 'That man.' Trunks was used to Vegeta´s emotionless face, and he knew that his father wasn´t at all as coldhearted as his hard features might lead to think. But just for once Trunks would have liked to known WHY his father was looking at him like that. He was in no mood to use hours on figuring out his fathers "hidden" messages.  
  
So he turned back to look at Pan, or rather stare at her. Trunks watched her standing there, smiling reassuringly to the man next to her, and then take HIS hand and give HIM a comforting squeeze.  
  
Trunks felt like blowing the place up. And it wasn´t like he couldn´t, but he knew that Gohan and Videl, not to mention his OWN mother would rip his head off if he did. And Pan...She would probably go ballistic if he did something like that on the most important day of her life. No, it was better to stay at least semi-calm and think rationally about what to do.  
  
Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn´t he just take her in his arms and hold her close like he always had when they were younger? Oh, how he longed to feel her in his arms, hugging him and letting him smell that comforting and sweet scent only she had. Her scent...  
  
  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Trunks!" His head jerked up and a wide smile crept onto his lips when he heard that cheerful and bright voice beaming through the hall.  
  
"What´s up, Panny-chan?" He scooped the 4-year-old up so that he could see her face. She flashed him one of her adorable bright smiles and he immediately felt his heart soften. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and let her head rest against his chest. He held her close and enjoyed the feeling of her warm little body cuddling in his strong arms.  
  
Suddenly Pan lifted her head and looked at him with wide questioning eyes.  
  
"Trunks...Bra says she´s got a boyfriend and that she´s gonna marry him. What´s a boyfriend? What´s marry?"  
  
She looked expectantly at him while he tried to figure out exactly how to explain.  
  
"Um, you see, Panny...It´s like this..." His voice trailed off not knowing how to explain this to a 4-year-old.  
  
"Errm, ok. See Panny...a boyfriend is someone you really like, no wait, someone you love and want to be with, um...have fun with, got it? And "marry" means...well, when you marry it´s because you´ve found someone really special that you love with all of your heart and want to be with for the rest of your life. Um, it´s like your parents, they´re married because they love each other like that. And you see Panny, when a girl finds a boyfriend and really likes him, she usually wants to marry him..."  
  
Trunks paused and looked carefully at Pan, who seemed very thoughtful and caught up in his explanation.  
  
"Um, Panny-chan...Did you understand any of what I said or..." He trailed of as he looked at her thoughtful face and hoped that he hadn´t confused her too much.  
  
"I...think so, Trunks." She looked satisfied with his answer.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief and led his head rest on her head, burying his nose in her silkysmooth raven hair and breathing in her sweet and childlike scent of pure innocence. Being around Pan always made him feel relaxed and comfortable, and in an odd way he also felt completely secure. As if nothing could hurt him as long as she was there, by his side. The hyper little girl, who at times resembled a roaring hurricane, had won his heart from the very first moment he laid eyes on her. She was special, he knew that.  
  
"Trunks?" He was brought back to reality. "Yes, what is it Panny-chan?" He would do anything to protect  
  
her, anything.  
  
She was smiling at him, as if she had just realised something important. It wasn´t one those famous Son-smiles that Goten and Goku usually had on their faces, but one of those precious Panny-smiles only reserved for very few people in the world, Trunks being one of them. He still thanked Dende for that.  
  
"Are you my boyfriend Trunks? Are we gonna marry? `Cause we´re friends and I really like you, and you just said that when a girl really likes a boy, she´s gonna marry him!" Pan blurted everything out and once again had a questioning look on her face, but this time also a hint of expectancy...  
  
Trunks´ heart skipped a beat and he almost choked.  
  
"Um...no...we´re just friends Panny-chan, just friends."  
  
"Oh...ok." Pan smiled at him and began to squirm in his tight embrace. He put her down and saw her run down the hall and into Bra´s room.  
  
"Are we gonna marry?"  
  
Her words hung in the air and it confused him. She was just a little kid, and marriage...well, he had never actually thought about that before. Marriage was something for old people, like his parents and their friends. Him and marriage...with Pan...? He brushed away a few strands of lavender hair from his eyes, before slowly walking down the hall towards the kitchen. He would have to think about this, a lot...but not on an empty stomach.  
  
  
  
~~ End of Flashback ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
And that´s the end of chapter 2...Phew! I hope it was good enough, personally I think it was pretty ok ^_^ *  
  
Vegeta-plushie : *jumps out of the closet and looks at Kari the Author while snickering* My my.aren´t we full of ourselves.  
  
Kari : *glares at him and crosses her arms* Hmpf! Look who´s talking you little arrogant stubborn Prince of a dead race!!!  
  
Vegeta-plushie : *smirks and rolls his eyes* Tsk, tsk.touchy touchy.is it that time of the month, onna?  
  
Kari : *screams and pulls out fists of her hair* Argh! Shut up!!! *grins evilly* Or.I´ll lock you up in my toy trunk together with Chi Chi- plushie.MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Vegeta-plushie : *pales immediately* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! You can´t do that! I´m Vegeta, The Prince Of All Plushies!!!  
  
Kari : *smirks* Try me.princy boy.  
  
Vegeta-plushie : *gulps*  
  
Kari : *smiles triumphantly and points towards the closet* I didn´t think so.now scram, my cute little plushie bishounen.  
  
Vegeta-plushie : *mutters some curses and crawls back into closet trying not to make any noice*  
  
  
  
Lol.sorry, I don´t know what came over me ^_^  
  
By the way, I still haven´t decided who it is that Pan is about to marry...^_^.I just call him HE/HIM because I can´t decide  
  
whether it should be someone we know or a complete stranger. It could be Uub, 17, some made up-character of my own, but...I AM gonna have to find out pretty soon...the wedding is in progress, you know.  
  
If you´ve got any sort of suggestion, feel free to tell me...I won´t mind, not at all. 


	3. Happy ending

Disclaimer : Do we really have to go through this again...? Do I look like I own DBZ/DBGT?!? NO!!! I know for a fact that I´m Danish and NOT Japanese, and I most certainly don´t look like Akira Toriyama! So get over it and STOP sending those darn lawyers my way...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh...I forgot...I´m going into hiding so it wouldn´t do you any good anywayz...*laughs insanely and starts packing*...  
  
A/N : I´ve been...banging my head against the wall because I put up this darn fic in the first place...It´s the first and definitely last fic that I´ll EVER post. It was a HUGE bummer on my part.hehe...I sort of "forgot" that I tend to get into things and then just move on when I´m in the middle of them...*sigh*...Oh yeah, and I forgot to think...You have to have talent to actually write something intelligent...so...I plead insanity, plain and simple! Lol ^_^ I´m insane and I just started a teacher´s college...*shudder*...plus I´ve got TWO jobs now...the things I get myself into...*mumbles incoherently*...Not that anyone is actually gonna read the A/N...what am I even thinking...Oh yeah...nothing...damn...I forgot...once again...*bangs head on table*...  
  
  
  
'....' : Trunks´s thinking/thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The chapter will mainly be in Author Who Knows Trunks´ Thoughts POV...I think...yep.  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed and smiled at the memory. It had happened 16 years ago. He knew that Pan had always had a "thing" for him, a small "crush" you might say. And because he had always cared deeply for her, he had been very flattered and had often thought of them getting together...  
  
In the years that went by he had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman, and he had also noticed that his feelings for her had changed from "caring a great deal" to genuine love.  
  
It was then that he realised that Pan was the woman of his dreams. That much he knew, but how to act on it was quite another matter. Instead of showing her how he really felt, he had just kept on treating her like a 'friend', nothing more.  
  
For a long time he had convinced himself that he was only doing it because she was so young and he didn´t want to scare her by blurting out that he was in love with her, and had been so for several years.  
  
After all, they were 14 years apart and the idea of a man in his early 30s confessing to a girl barely out of her teens that he loved her and wanted to be with her just didn´t appeal to him; Dende knows what people would think of him. "Craddle robber","Old pervert" was some of the first things that came to mind, and he really didn´t like the idea of that. But why did age have to matter anyways? Why couldn´t he just be with the one he loved? It was frustrating how complicated things could be.  
  
He had also been scared to death that Pan would reject him and that he would lose her forever, all because he  
  
couldn´t keep his emotions under control. So they remained close friends and the entire time he had kept  
  
reassuring himself that he just had to wait until they were both ready for a relationship...with each other that is.  
  
Of course Pan had dated a couple of guys, and why wouldn´t she? She was young, beautiful and...single.  
  
Well, "semi-single" if you asked Trunks. In his mind they were meant for each other, no matter who she went  
  
out with until the time would come where he would confess his undying love for her. He had of course kept  
  
a close, very close, eye on the guys she went out with.  
  
Though it was hard to admit, he had been quite pleased when each of these guys had fled in horror once Pan revealed even the slightest of her power in front of them. It had been the same thing every time, the look of surprise that quickly turned into disbelief and fear. Then the "hasty" retreat...leaving behind a puzzled and not to mention pissed off Pan.  
  
The only thing that had bothered him was the look of disappointment on Pan´s face whenever something like that happened.  
  
But...that was all in the past, and this was now. And the grim reality was that Pan was getting married before his very eyes!  
  
And to Ubuu for that matter! Out of all the guys in the world she just had to pick HIM, a guy that was actually decent and could keep up with the Saiyan in her! He was probably the only guy that hadn´t freaked when he saw her true nature. But he had of course also trained with Goku, so he knew what he was getting himself into.  
  
Kuso...She just had to go find "someone" before Trunks had gotten up the courage to tell her how he really felt...  
  
It wasn´t that he really hated Ubuu, the guy was decent enough...but now that HE had snatched Pan away from right under Trunks´ nose, Trunks had decided NOT to like him anymore. Ok, so maybe "snatched" wasn´t really true...seing as Trunks and Pan hadn´t actually been "a couple" when Ubuu came into the picture.  
  
The thruth was that Pan and Trunks had just been friends, the only one that even remotely saw them as "a couple" was Trunks himself... Pan had been living "blissfully" unaware of the fact that she was Trunks´ dreamgirl.  
  
Trunks sighed. All eyes were on Pan and Ubuu, and the air was filled with happiness. When he looked around once again, Trunks noticed that everyone becides him looked overjoyed over seing the two young ones standing at the alter...together.  
  
Well, almost everyone looked upon the sight with a wide smile plastered on their face. Vegeta just stood there, like always, with an emotionless face. But, when did that man ever look any different? Trunks shook his head and looked back at Pan. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress, but it was supposed to be him standing next to her, and NOT Ubuu.  
  
Pan was still holding Ubuu´s hand, and smilling ever so sweetly. Trunks was beginning to wonder whether she was really a Saiyan and not the Angel that she seemed to be... (A/N : eew...sappy and weird, I know...but I couldn´t help it...)  
  
He noticed that she suddenly turned her head a bit and that she let her eyes wander around the chapel until she saw Goten who gave her a thumps up sign, and her eyes went on to Bra and Marron who were crying at the sight of their best friend getting married.  
  
He chuckled. That "trio" had gone through thick and thin during their childhood and teens, and now the trio was turning into a "duo". Oh well, he still thought that he was worse off than them. They weren´t exactly losing the love of their life like he was.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Pan was now looking at him. He didn´t know what to do,so he just stood there and smiled a faint smile at her. He feigned a smile of reassurance although anyone could see that there was a sad look gracing his features.  
  
Pan smiled at him before turning back to gaze at her soon to be husband.  
  
Trunks sighed for the thousand time that day. 'I wonder if they´ve already...Stop it, you baka! Don´t even go there! That´ll just make everything worse...' But he still wondered if Pan and Ubuu had gotten THAT far or if they had wanted to wait until they were married. Pan certainly wasn´t a prude, but she was so innocent in so many ways. At least Trunks was pretty sure of that.  
  
'What if she isn´t...NO! I´ll kill him! If there even is a him, maybe she still hasn´t gotten around to that with anyone...Oh Dende, I hope not...I want to be the ONE...Her first...Wait, I´m being selfish. I´m not exactly "innocent" myself, how can I expect her to be? Hmm, I better not think about it, it´ll just drive me insane...' Trunks really WAS going insane, there was a wedding in progress, a wedding that had to be stopped! But...No one was doing anything, and worst of all...neither was he.  
  
Trunks panicked and found himself having a hard time breathing when he realised what the priest was now saying.  
  
"...And if anyone has reason why these two shouldn´t be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or  
  
forever hold their peace..."  
  
That all too famous line. One of the few lines that really meant something.  
  
"Very well-" The priest was about to continue when..."Stop!"  
  
Time seemed to stand still and as if in slow motion everyone turned to look at the culprit. Trunks choked. He had done it, he had actually done it. He was out of breath and could feel the cold sweat running down his back.  
  
'What now?' He gulped nervously. "I-I..." He didn´t know what to say.  
  
He looked around at the puzzled and chocked faces of his family and friends. No one said anything, they couldn´t believe what had just happened.  
  
The silence and the stares was getting on Trunks´ nerves, he felt like running out of the chapel without looking back. He was glad that he had stopped the wedding, but he had no idea where to go from there.  
  
He looked around nervously until his eyes fell on Pan. She was looking right at him, her eyes flaring with rage.  
  
'Oh no.' He thought.  
  
Her body was slightly trembling and the bouque she was holding was in immediate danger of turning into dust. She was glaring at him and he shivered at the thought that she might actually hate him for what he had done.  
  
For a brief moment he thought he saw a glimps of relief flash through her eyes, but suddenly it was replaced with anger and he could feel her ki sky- rocketing. Oh Dende, he should´ve known...  
  
With a loud thud the bouque landed on the floor and the next thing everyone saw was a blur of white storming out of the chirch. Everyone quickly realised that it was Pan that had left, leaving behind a puzzled Ubuu at the alter.  
  
Trunks sighed. THAT was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to confess his love to her and then she would through herself into his arms and tell him that she felt the exact same about him. Instead she had stormed out on him and everyone else. He wanted to go after her, but for some reason his feet felt like they were glued to the floor.  
  
Trunks looked around and let his eyes fell on Ubuu who just stood there at the alter, probably wondering what had just happened. He had a confused look on his face and he was clenching his fists rather nervously.  
  
Suddenly Trunks found himself feeling sorry for the poor guy. He felt somewhat guilty about what he had done and he hated the foul taste it gave him, so he forced his eyes to turn away from the abandoned groom.  
  
As his eyes wandered around the chirch he noticed the expressions his family and friends were giving him. His mother looked utterly shocked that her son would do a thing like that and for the first time he could remember she was speechless. His father was smirking, and Trunks wondered why. Did he know something that Trunks didn´t or was he just amused about this "baka- human-ritual" being disrupted? He did remember his father saying something in the lines of that when his mother demanded that he show up to it unless he wanted to sleep on the couch for a month.  
  
Gohan was looking stunned to say the least and Videl was griping his arm with a surprised look on her face.  
  
Chi Chi was glaring at Trunks with wild and furious eyes and he immediately imagined her thinking 'I-will-kill-you-for-ruining-my-chances-of-getting- greatgrandchildren-in-the-near-future'. He quickly made a mental note of avoiding Chi Chi for the next ten years or so...  
  
Goten and Bra stood next to each other and were looking at Trunks with wide eyes and their mouths agape, and Marron was biting her lower lip furiously while pacing back and forth. She looked from Trunks to a very confused Ubuu, Ubuu to a dumbfounded Trunks. Trunks looked at her apologetically and she then stopped pacing and looked at Ubuu with concern written all over her face. Next to Pan and Bra, Ubuu was one of her best friends. Trunks watched her make way through the crowd of friends and go up to Ubuu, giving him a hug and consoling him with reassuring words. (A/N : bla,bla,bla...lame, I know. I´m trying to hint at them getting together now that Pan and him won´t be getting married...I´m a U/M-supporter...)  
  
  
  
Trunks suddenly remembered the disappearing Pan and felt his legs coming back to life and his feet being able to move again. With one last look at the confused people around him, he quickly exited the chirch and took to the air.  
  
He let his senses scan the area and searched for Pan´s ki. He found it, and noticed with concern that it was shooting up and down at an alarming rate. 'Oh boy...She´s even more upset than I thought.' He paused, gathered his last remains of courage and then took off to where he felt her ki.  
  
He came to a small park and saw Pan sitting on a bench. He landed a couple of feet from her and slowly started to walk towards her. When he came up to her, he stopped and just stood there looking at her.  
  
She was beautiful, the wedding dress she was wearing looked absolutely dreamingly on her. It was simple and yet elegant and perfect. It was...just like her. He was lost in thought and jumped in surprise when she suddenly shot up from the bench and stood turned stubbornly away from him. He knew that she was furious, her raised ki clearly stated that.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at her.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please look at me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don´t want to, that´s why." She paused before continuing. "You´re an ass, you know that?"  
  
"I know. I´m sorry, Pan. Please...Forgive me. "  
  
He was staring at her, his eyes pleading, and he noticed that her entire body was trembling. Was she angry or sad? Maybe she was crying? He wasn´t sure what to think and he couldn´t see her face. 'Kuso. What should I do? What if she really IS crying? I haven´t seen her cry in...what? Years??? Not since she was just a little girl. Kuso! Why do I have to be the one to make cry. Damn me and my selffishness! Why did I have to be so much like my father?  
  
(A/N : I love Vegeta, I really do, but we all know that he isn´t exactly sensitive...)  
  
But wait! She probably isn´t even crying, of course she isn´t... This is Pan we´re talking about! She´s probably just pissed off and in a minute she´s going to turn around and start beating the crap out of me. Yeah, I´m sure of it! Good ol´ Panny is going to beat me into a bloody pulp. Um...wait...Do I really want that?!? Hmm...I guess I owe her at least that much for ruining her wedding day like that...' His strain of thought was interrupted when Pan suddenly turned around to look at him.  
  
Much to his relief he saw that she wasn´t crying at all, but it disturbed him to see that she had a strange look of sadness on her face. Her eyes were no longer filled with anger, now they were pleading for something. But what? He wondered what was going on inside of her, what she was thinking.  
  
She was staring at him, her eyes penetrating his.  
  
"Why? Why should I forgive you? You just ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life! What possible reason could you have for doing something like that? Tell me Trunks, tell me why you did it it."  
  
"I-I..." He cursed himself. Why couldn´t he just say it.  
  
"You...what? Just tell me dammit!"  
  
"I-I love you..." He blushed crimson and stared at the ground, hoping that she wouldn´t start yelling at him or even worse...laugh at him and tell him that he was too old for her or that they could never be more than friends.  
  
The seconds went by and nothing happened. Trunks wanted her to say something...or just do something. He waited, still looking at the ground, not daring to look at her face.  
  
"Y-You love me? Trunks, b-be serious... D-do you really mean it?" She stumbled over the words, sounding surprised and shocked. Trunks didn´t know what to do. Was she happy about it? He had to know...  
  
"Yes, I really do love you Pan. I think I always have...I was just too afraid to tell you because I didn´t know how you would react. I wanted to tell you, but I never seemed to find the right time. I just kept waiting, until it was too late. Well, almost too late... Ruining your wedding day was not what I had in mind, but I had to stop you from...from leaving me. I´m sorry I almost lost you, and I´m sorry for not telling you before now. So...please Pan, I have to know. Do you love me too? I mean...more than a friend..."  
  
He waited for her to answer. He could hear her breathing getting faster and feel her ki jumping.  
  
"T-Trunks...I love you too."  
  
It was almost nothing but a low whisper, but with his Saiyan hearing he heard every word. He was so relieved that he almost didn´t believe what he had just heard. He looked up, finally daring to look into her eyes again. What he saw made his heart jump with joy.  
  
Pan´s eyes were filled with love, and he knew that the love he saw was meant for him, and only him.  
  
He swallowed hard and ran to her, scooping her up into his muscular arms. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He held her close, making sure that she was really there, that he wasn´t just imagening it. He wanted to make sure that she was really here, in his arms, returning his love.  
  
He felt her warm body against his and smelled her scent, that scent she had always had ever since she was little. The scent that he had loved ever since he could remember. The scent he loved so much would now always be this close because he would never let go of it again.  
  
"Pan...I´m sorry about Ubuu. I didn´t mean too hurt him...or you."  
  
She smiled at him and brushed a few lavender strands away from his eyes.  
  
"I do love him, Trunks. But I guess I don´t love him as much as you or at least not the same way. But...I´m sure we´ll find a way to tell him about this. He´s great and a really nice guy, much like my grandpa was. He´ll understand, I know he will. Don´t worry."  
  
He looked at her and she smiled at him reassuringly. He couldn´t help but smile back, she was just too good to be true. And best of all, she was his...his love, now and forever.  
  
Their eyes met and they both knew what came next. Closing the space between them their lips met and they kissed for the first time. But definitely not the last...  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YES! YES! YES! I finished it!!! *does happy dance of joy and cheers* Finally...It took me long enough... I had such a writer´s block...*sigh*...if that´s even possible when you´re writing your first fic... Well, this is probably gonna be my first and last ficcy because I really can´t stay focused on one thing long enough...LOL...I´ve got such a short attention span...*rolls her eyes and giggles*...gotta go!...got places to be and people to see...^_^  
  
I am SO surprised that 13 (...WOW...) people took the time to review my fic...I never thought that so many  
  
would do that...But I´m glad they did...*sobs*...I feel so loved...*sniff*...  
  
Thank you SO much to :  
  
Lily (She´s got great fics...go read them dammit!...)  
  
DBZChicky501 (She´s also got neat fics...so...go read them!)  
  
Lady Tomboy  
  
Kitami Blu (wow...reviwed TWICE...good girl...)  
  
pan-chan16k (...HOT DAMN...she also reviewed TWICE...now I feel loved...)  
  
coherentidiot (I LOVE her/his fics...they are SO good...go read them...I dare ya!)  
  
Mii-chan (Oh man...go read her fics...she´s great, really...she IS!)  
  
molly  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun  
  
Trunks-gal  
  
Princess of Darkness 


End file.
